Anak Hiroshima EunHae Ver
by Cho Kyura
Summary: Cover Remake Cerita 'Anak Hiroshima' dari komik 'HAI! MIIKO" by Ono Eriko Warning : GS, typo s dan LALALALA


Anak Hiroshima - EunHae Ver.

Cast :  
Lee Donghae (Yeoja - kelas 2 SMP, 14 tahun)  
Lee Hyukjae / Eunhyuk (Namja - kelas 2 SMP , 14 tahun)  
Cho Kyuhyun (Namja - kelas 1 SMP , 13 tahun)  
And other support cast.

Genre : Humor, Romance, Family

Warning : GS, Typo's, adaptasi, terinspirasi dari 'Hai! Miiko vol. 17' dengan judul 'Anak Hiroshima'

A/N : ceritanya mungkin hampir mirip sama yang ada di komik, tapi sebisa mungkin saya akan meng-edit habis-habisan agar tidak terlalu mirip hoho :D  
Oh ya, gak ada hubungannya sama cerita 'Short? No Problemo!' ya ? Wkwk, aku cuma pake castnya aja.. Soalnya seru sih! Hehehe ;;)

Summary : Pengalaman ketika Eunhyuk, Donghae beserta dongsaengnya, Kyuhyun, melakukan liburan bertiga ke hiroshima saat musim panas tiba!

ENJOY ! ~

"MUSIM PANAAASSS!"

"SUMMMEERRR!"

"LIBBUURRAAANNN!"

"DONGHAEE ! BERHENTILAH BERTERIAAK!"

"..."

Ya, sedari tadi Lee Donghae, yeoja mungil keluarga Lee, tengah berteriak-teriak tentang 'Liburan musim panas!'

Hei, siapa sih yang tidak excited dengan liburan musim panas ?

Matahari cerah, angin musim panas yang (kadang) menyejukkan, tidak hujan dan faktor pendukung lainnya yang membuat kita bisa bermain sepuasnya di luar rumah ! Tentu saja. Musim panas bukan untuk dihabiskan di dalam rumah you know ?

"Jadi, kau ingin mengajak Donghae dan Kyuhyun pergi ke Hiroshima Jae?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut eomma Donghae -Lee Kibum atau kita bisa memanggilnya Key- kepada eomma Eunhyuk -Lee Jaejoong- "ya! Pasti akan menyenangkan" jawabnya dengan senang hati "tapi, apa Yunho tidak terganggu?" Key bertanya sambil menyesap teh hangat yang di suguhkan untuk dirinya dan Jaejoong oleh putri sulungnya, Leeteuk.

*read: lho, emang ini dimana thor ?  
Author: Oh? Jadi kalian tidak mengerti ? Aigooyaa~~ jadi eomma Eunhyuk itu sedang bertamu ke rumah Donghae untuk bertemu Key. Baiklah, kita kembali ke cerita. #slap*

"ah, tidak tidak, Yunho tidak ikut kok. Hanya aku dan Eunhyuk. Rencananya. Tapi Eunhyuk meminta Donghae dan Kyuhyun menemani liburannya kali ini! Boleh tidak Key ?" Jaejoong meminta izin sambil tersenyum manis kepada Key, siapa tahu akibat senyumannya itu Key hatinya luluh dan mengizinkan kedua anaknya pergi bersamanya. "Hmm, arra arra, Aku mengizinkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun ikut bersamamu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Leeteuk ? Kau tidak mengajaknya ?" "ah, Eunhyuk bilang Leeteuk sibuk dengan skripsinya. Jadinya ia bilang tidak usah mengajak Leeteuk Noona. Begitu katanya.." Jaejoong menjelaskan panjang lebar "oh, begitu.. Baiklah, aku akan bilang kepada Jinki dulu. Kalau-kalau dia tidak mengizinkan aku bisa segera memberitahumu.."

"Kamii pulaangg!"

Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumah dengan sangat keras, membuat sang eomma yang berbincang-bincang di ruang tengah kaget

"oh! Ada Jae ahjumma! Annyeong ahjumma.." sapa Donghae dan Kyuhyun dengan sopan "wah wah, annyeong Hae, Kyu. Darimana kalian bertiga ?" tanya Jaejoong kepada trio trouble maker. Kekeke

"Annyeong Key Ahjumma.." sapa Eunhyuk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan eommanya. "kami habis bermain dodge ball dengan teman teman eomma.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil duduk di samping eommanya. "mukamu lusuh sekali Hyuk, cuci mukamu sana! Minta Kyuhyun sabun muka.. Ehehe" goda Jaejoong kepada sang aegi "aigoyaa, Donghae.. Kau ini Yeoja tapi bermain dodge ball ? Ckck" Key berdecak melihat Donghae pulang dengan keadaan lusuh. Keringat menetes dimana-mana, muka kotor, kecut, ditambah lagi rambut panjang sebahu milik Donghae terlihat sangat lepek dan berantakan. Aish.

"aish eomma, musim panas itu memang harus begini!" protes Donghae sambil mendudukan diri disamping Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun jadi ikut-ikutan duduk. Tapi disamping sang eomma. Soalnya, sofa tempat Donghae duduk tadi hanya berkapasitas 3 orang saja. Hehe.

"Wah, mumpung ada Donghae dan Kyuhyun.. Ahjumma mau bicara nih.." Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan "bicara apa ahjumma ?" tanya Donghae sambil mengatur nafasnya "ehem.. Jadi, ahjumma ada Seminar kesehatan di Hiroshima. Lalu, Eunhyuk merengek minta ikut. Katanya sih, masak liburan di Seoul mulu? Bosen!" Jaejoong meniru gaya ucapan Eunhyuk dan menciptakan ledakan tawa dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Orang yang di sangkut pautkan cuma hanya bisa mempoutkan bibir plumnya dengan imut "Jadi, ahjumma memutuskan untuk mengajak Eunhyuk. Tapi, kan kasian kalau Eunhyuk pergi sendirian, tidak ada yang menemani menunggu saat ahjumma seminar.. Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersediakah untuk menemani Eunhyuk disana ?" tawar Jaejoong kepada adik kakak imut-imut nan unyu-unyu itu. Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling bertatapan tak percaya

"Tentu saja mau ahjumma! Kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Donghae bersemangat

"Passport sudah jaggiya?" Key mengecek barang barang kedua aeginya ketika di bandara.

Jinki -appa Donghae- sudah mengizinkan kedua anaknya ikut serta ke Hiroshima bersama Eunhyuk. Jinki mengizinkan dengan mudahnya karena Yunho, adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Jadi tidak di ragukan gitu..

"sudah eomma" koor Donghae dan Kyuhyun

"Hae, Kyu! Ayo! Kita harus check-in" ajak Jaejoong.

"Hati-hati ne? Jangan merepotkan Jaejoong eomma ?" Key memeluk kedua anaknya lalu mencium satu persatu "saranghaeyo Hae.. Kyu.."

"Hae, ayo.." Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan erat, membuat sang pemilik tangan berblushing ria karenanya. Key yang melihat itu, sadar. Bahwa sesungguhnya anak perempuannya itu suka dengan Eunhyuk. Kekek

"Hyukkie, jaga Hae baik baik ya. Dan kau Kyu! Jaga noonamu baik-baik.."

"Ay ay kapten!" koor Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun

Setelah itu, mereka bertiga menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah menanti di depan pintu masuk check-in.

-Hiroshima Airport-

"Barang-barang tidak ada yamg ketinggalan kan sayang?" tanya Jaejoong kepada 3 anak di hadapannya

"aniyo ahjumma/eomma"

"good, ayo. Kita jalan ke hotel tempat pertemuan sekaligus tempat menginap kita hari ini .. Dekat dari Bandara kok.." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu, mereka ber-4 keluar dan menyusuri trotoar kota Hiroshima untuk sampai ke Hotel.

10 menit kemudian, mereka ber-4 sampai di hotel. Jaejoong mengurus administrasi hotel dan mengambil kunci kamar untuk mereka ber-4.

-di kamar hotel-

"Nah, kita berempat akan menginap disini. Arra ? Kalian sudah mengingat nomer kamar kalian berapa ?" tanya Jaejoomg memastikan "ya eomma, kami ingat.. 505 eommaa!" koor mereka bertiga. "bagus, ini nomer hp eomma untuk di Jepang, dan ini alamat Hotel ini. Agar kalian tidak tersesat. Arra? Ah! Eomma lupa, kalau kalian lurus saja lalu belok kanan, kalian akan menemukan 'Peace Memorial Park' (taman perdamaian) cobalah kalian kesana. Arra?"

-Peace Memorial Park, Hiroshima-

Donghae POV

Ming ming ming ..

Suara jangkrik terdengar dari seluruh penjuru taman. Kini aku, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sampai di depan 'Peace Memorial Park'

"yuk!" ajak Eunhyuk sambil menggenggam tanganku lagi. Dan lagi-lagi, mukaku memerah kembali! Aish, ini kenapa sih ?

"Hae? Kau tidak apa-apa ? Mukamu merah sekali! Kau kepanasan?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir "iy.. Tidak Eunhyuk! Aku baik-baik saja.." jawabku cepat

Pluk

Eunhyuk memakaikan topi yang ia pakai di kepalaku.

"lebih baik ?" ia tersenyum sambil menampilkan gummy-smile favoriteku. Aku mengangguk.

"lho, mana Kyuhyun ?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melihat sekitar. Haish, aku sampai melupakan dongsaengku!

"itu Kyu! Di depan monumen batu itu! Kajja!" Aku menarik tangan Eunhyuk lalu mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah membaca batu itu. Ya, Kyuhyun itu pintar bahasa Jepang. Jadi, tulisan seperti ini tak masalah baginya.

"Kyu, kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?" tanyaku sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan "habisnya, kau dan Eunhyuk Hyung malah pacaran! Ya aku kesini dong!" protes Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap batu di hadapannya "aish! Panggil aku Noona dan aku tidak pacaran dengan Eunhyuk!" aku menjitak kepala Kyuhyun pelan "uappo noona!" ringis Kyuhyun "sudahlah, kalian berdua ini .. Apa itu bacanya Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menggenggam erat tanganku. Mencoba menenangkanku mungkin. Kekeke

"ini seperti tulisan Jepang Kuno, atau mandarin ya? Aku tidak bisa membacanya hyung. Sungguh." jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap batu ini "ya sudah, kita masuk lebih dalam yuk! Ayo Kyu! Jangan sampai hilang!" aku menarik Kyuhyun dengan satu tanganku yang masih terbebas.

"wah, apa ini ?" aku terkagum kagum dengan bangunan yang ada di hadapanku. Ya, walaupun sedikit horror sih. Bangunan ini terletak sekitar.. Ya.. 20 meter dari batu tadi.

"ada penjelasannya. Coba kau baca Kyu!" Eunhyuk meminta tolong kepada Kyuhyun "hmm, Atomic Bomb Dome : tanggal 6 Agustus tahun Shouwa 20, bom atom diledakan di tempat ini. Sekitar 200ribu orang jatuh jadi korban.."

Aku terhenyak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

Aku sudah sering mendengar cerita tentang Hiroshima, aku pun juga membacanya. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau separah ini akibatnya. Astaga, bagaimana perasaan orang-orang pada saat itu ya ? Aku saja yang hanya mendengar beritanya ketakutan .. Bagaimana dengan yang merasakan.

Greep~

"ssh, tenanglah Donghae.." Eunhyuk, seakan mengerti perasaanku menggenggam erat kembali tanganku.

"Noona, Hyung! Ayo masuk kedalam museum. Mungkin lebih banyak misteri dan sejarah tentang kejadian ini di dalam" Kyuhyun mengajakku dan Eunhyuk masuk kedalam. Apa? Aku tidak mau.. Aku takut, tentu saja. Dan aku tidak tega. Padahal mungkin saja di dalam hanya ada puing puing bersejarah yang di pamerkan.

"Tidak Kyu, kau masuklah sendiri. Sepertinya noonamu capek. Jadi, aku akan menemaninya di luar sini. Eotthe?" Eunhyuk menyarankan Kyuhyun masuk sendiri dan ia akan menemaniku? Wow.

"arra! Oke, ini jam.. 11 Hyung. Jam 1, kita bertemu lagi di depan batu bertulisan aneh tadi. Arra?" Eunhyuk mengangguk "hati hati Kyu." ucapku "ini negeri orang lain lho .. Jangan tersesat." tambahku khawatir "ya noona, tenang saja." Kyuhyun membuka topiku sesaat lalu mengecup dahiku pelan. setelah memasang topiku kembali dengan benar, ia meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan Eunhyuk di bawah pohon.

Hening. Dan Eunhyuk masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Hae.. Udaranya cukup panas ya.." Eunhyuk membuka pembicaraan "ya, sangat.." jawabku singkat "mau es krim?"

Dan jadilah! Kini aku dan Eunhyuk tengah memakan es krim di bawah pohon untuk melindungi dari panasnya sinar matahari.

"eungh?" Eunhyuk bergumam

"waeyo Hyukkie?" aku menoleh kearahnya "anak kecil yang lurus di hadapan kita itu .. Menatap kita terus gak sih?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil terus menjilat es krimnya. Aku menoleh kearah anak kecil yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk.

"iya ya .. Sinii! Sinii!" aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku agar anak itu kemari. Menghampiriku dan Eunhyuk

"pabbo! Kau kenapa menyuruh anak itu kesini eo?!" Eunhyuk menjitak kepalaku keras "appo Hyuk!"

"aa.. Konichiwa?" sapaku pelan sambil tersenyum ketika anak itu sudah ada di hadapanku. Anak kecil itu tersenyum lalu memandangi es krim yang tengah aku pegang.

"/kau mau?/" tanyaku dengan bahasa jepang. Walaupun grammarku hancur, yang penting aku bisa!

"ya! Jangan kasih barang sisaan!" Eunhyuk menjitak kepalaku lagi

"/kakak../" anak kecil itu meraih tangan Eunhyuk lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat

"apa yang ia bilang Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung "kakak. Ia memanggilmu kakak.."

"/kapan kakak pulang?/" anak kecil itu menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata Eunhyuk "dia bilang, kapan kakak pulang?" aku membisikkan kata kata itu di telingan Eunhyuk secara perlahan "apa? Pulang?"

"/apa? Pulang? Orang yang di hadapanmu ini tak bisa berbahasa jepang. Jadi aku membantunya. Kau siapanya Eunhyuk gadis kecil?/" Aku menjelaskan keadaan Eunhyuk sekarang dan menerjemahkan setiap kata yang di keluarkan Eunhyuk dan Gadis kecil ini

"/kakak lupa dengan Mii-chan ya?/" anak kecil itu kembali bertanya sambil berkaca-kaca

"dia bertanya, apakah kau lupa dengan Mii-chan?" Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya dengan lucu. Aku kembali menengok kearah anak kecil itu

"/jadi namamu Mii-chan.. Kau kelas berapa?/" aku bertanya pelan pelan sambil tersenyum "/aku kelas 1 SD/" jawabnya lirih "/kelas 1 SD? pantas saja kau imut sekali../" aku mengelus puncak kepalanya pelan. Ia tersenyum "/kau datang darimana? Dimana keluargamu?/" aku bertanya kembali kepada Mii-chan. Tentu saja, aku harus bertanya dimana keluarga anak ini. Aneh sekali bukan, masa' ada anak kecil yang di tinggalkan di tengah taman yang begitu luas ini?

"/Mii-Chan datang dari sekolah.. Dan Mii-chan tidak tau dimana keluarga Mii.. Tapi disinikan ada Kakak../" Mii-chan kembali memegang kedua tangan Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar. "sekolah? Dia berkata dia datang dari sekolah Hyuk.. Bagaimana bisa?" "darmawisata kali.." komentar Eunhyuk.

Pletak! Gantian aku yang menjitaknya "dia tidak memakai seragam pabbo!"

"/sekolah?/" aku memastikan perkataan Mii-chan. "/sekolah../" aku dan Eunhyuk terus menatap yeoja kecil di hadapku ini dengan tatapan bingung "/panas sekali../" Mii-chan pucat sekali setelah ia berkata panas "Mii, gwenchana?" Eunhyuk memegang tangan mungil Mii-chan sambil bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja. Tentu saja Mii-chan tak kan mengerti. Bodoh sekali dia ini.

"/Hiroshima memang panas hari ini Mii.. Baiklah, yuk kita main petak umpet! Sembari menunggu keluargamu datang/" saranku kepada Mii-chan sambil tersenyum lebar "ayo main petak umpet Hyuk! Temani anak ini sembunyi! Aku yang jaga!" bisikku pada Eunhyuk "hss, aku tidak bisa bahasa Jepang!" protes Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Aigoo.. Aku ingin menciumnya!

Apa? Menciumnya? Sadar Lee Donghae!

"/ayo kita mulai Mii! Aku yang menjaga oke?/"

Donghae POV end

Eunhyuk POV

"/ayo kita mulai Mii! Aku yang menjaga oke?/" aduh, Donghae ngomong apasih, aku tidak mengerti.

"Hyuk, dengar, kalau ia berkata /kakak/ berarti ia memanggilmu kakak. Arra? Aku mulai berhitung. Sembunyilah! /1...2.../"

"/kakak../" Mii-chan mendekat kearahku sambil menggenggam tanganku erat.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum aneh ketika ia memanggil kakak.

Segera, aku dan Mii mencari tempat persembunyian. Namun, ketika kami melewati turis yang sedang mengambil foto..

"/aku akan menggunakan Flash. 1,2../"

JEPRET!

Flash keluar dari kamera tersebut. Disaat yang bersamaan, "/Kyaaaaaa.../"

PLOP!

Mii menghilang!

"Omo! Hyukkie! Mii menghilang?! Menghilang?!" Donghae berlari menghampiriku. Mukanya pucat. Sangat pucat. "tadi dia disini kan ? Aku menoleh kearah kalian ketika Mii berteriak! Aigoo, aku tidak salah lihat kan?" Donghae memandang sekeliling kami. Siapa tahu kalau anak itu lari secepat kilat.

"Mii! Dimana Mii?!" Donghae panik dan terisak. Ia begitu khawatir kepada anak kecil yang baru ia kenal 10 menit yang lalu. "Hiks, Hyukkie.. Mana Mii...? Hiks.." Donghae mengusap air matanya kasar dengan kedua punggung tangannya.

"ssh, uljimma.." aku merengkuh badan Donghae agar ia tenang. Kupeluk ia erat sekali sampai suara tangisannya hilang. "kau khawatir sekali.." godaku "aku.. Aku.. Aku tidak tega melihat anak kecil sendirian di tempat seluas ini Hyuk.." ucapnya setelah sedikit tenang. Aku melepas pelukanku, kemudian memegang kedua pundak Donghae "ssh, jangan menangis, ayo kita cari Mii-chan.." aku tersenyum, menampilkan gummy-smileku. Siapa tau ia jadi tenang.

"eungh! Ayo kita cari Mii-chan Hyukkie!" ia tersenyum manis sekali. Ya ampun, ternyata dia lebih manis dari yang ku kira.

Aku membenarkan topinya yang sedang ia pakai "Kajja!"

"Ternyata kau disini Mii.." aku dan Donghae menemukan yeoja kecil ini di balik semak-semak setelah 10 menit mencarinya.

"/Mii, kau baik baik saja?/" tanya Donghae sambil melepas topi ia yang pakai lalu ia pakaikan ke Mii-chan

"/Mii.. Mii takut cahaya../"

Aku terdiam, Donghae membulatkan matanya. Heran "/kenapa?/" mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Mii-chan yang sedang merunduk di tanah. Yeoja kecil ini aneh sekali!

"/Cahaya hari itu... Sangat menyilaukan../"

"/Hari itu?/" Donghae menatap Mii dengan tatapan heran lalu menoleh kearahku "Hari itu? Ada apa dengan cahaya hari itu?" Donghae bertanya kepadaku seakan aku akan mengerti jawabannya. Sungguh pabbo yeoja ini aish.

"aku tak mengerti yang ia bicarakan Hae.." terangku sambil memandang Mii-chan resah.

"/Pagi itu.. Teman-teman dan Bu Guru... Bermain di halaman sekolah.. Tapi... Kemudian munculah sinar yang sangat terang.. Dan membuat Mii.. Teman-teman.. Bu Guru.. Dan orang-orang di kelas.. Menjadi hitam../"

hening.

Donghae hanya menatap yeoja mungil ini dengan tatapan 'tidak mungkin..'-nya

"/Tapi../"

Mii-chan menghadap kearahku lalu berusaha menggandeng tanganku "/Mii senang karena Kakak sudah datang menjeput!/"

"apa yang ia katakan Hae?" tanyaku sebelum tangan mungil ini meraih kedua tanganku. Donghae terus stuck dengan posisinya yang sedang mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Mii tadi.

"Hyuk, ia bilang ia senang kalau kau sudah datang menjemputnya.. Kau harus bilang kau bukan kakaknya! /bukan kakaknya!/" Donghae setengah berteriak, kulihat badannya bergetar hebat. Pasti ia sedang menangis, aigo..

"/Maaf../" aku menepis tangan mungil Mii-chan

"/aku, aku bukan kakakmu Mii../" ucapku dengan tatapan menyesal "/bukan kakak?/" ia memandangku dengan kecewa. Ya ampun, maafkan aku Tuhan telah membuat hamba mungilmu ini putus asa!

"/Maaf../" ku ucapkan kembali kata-kata Maaf dengan bahasa jepang hancurku. Setelah itu, Mii berlari meninggalkan aku dan Donghae disini. Berdua.

"hiks.. Hiks.."

"Donghae.. Gwenchana?" aku menghampiri Hae yang pada akhirnya terduduk di tanah dengan muka sembab-nya lagi "kau kenapa lagi eo?" aku menarik Donghae agar ia bangun dan berdiri di hadapanku, ku hapus bulir-bulir air matanya yang terus saja mengalir dari mata indahnya

"ayo kita kejar dia!" ajak Hae dengan air mata yang masih keluar "jangan kehilangan lagi!"

Donghae berlari sambil menarik tanganku. Ia berlari di depanku dengan sesekali bergumam kata 'Mii..'

"Hosh, Hosh.. Cepat sekali larinya.." aku dan Donghae mengatur nafas di salah satu toko ice cream yang ada di taman itu. "kemana dia?" kutengokkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari Mii-chan

"Noona? Hyung?"

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara -yang baru saja keluar dari kedai ice cream itu dengan membawa air minum-.  
'Wah, Kyuhyun! Apakah ini sudah jam 1 ?' Batinku

"Kyu? Apakah ini sudah jam 1 ?" tanya Donghae sambil menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar. "aniyo, masih jam 12.45 noona. Kau, kenapa menangis?" Kyuhyun mendekati Donghae sambil memandang khawatir "ayo kita cari ke sebelah sana!" seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Donghae kembali menarikku -dan sekarang juga menarik Kyuhyun- kearah bagian taman yang ada monumen berbentuk wanita yang sedang menggendong anaknya.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.." kami bertiga mengatur nafas kami yang mulai tidak teratur akibat berlarian kesana kemari mencari Mii-chan

"astaga, dia lari cepat sekali.." keluhku sambil mengusap peluh yang menetes di dahiku.

"Dia? Nuguseyo hyung ?" Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya menandakan ia heran akan perkataanku "Mii-chan.." jawab Donghae setelah nafasnya kembali teratur "anak kecil yang kami temui di taman ketika kau berjalan-jalan ke museum Kyu.." jelasnya "lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan anak kecil itu noona? Kenapa kau mencarinya hingga seperti ini ?" tanya Kyuhyun non-stop "aigoya, bisa tidak kau tanya satu-satu eo? Noona bingung!" Donghae memegang dahinya lalu mendesah "hah.."

Kemudian, mata Donghae mengarah ke patung yang ada di belakang kami dengan tatapan mirisnya "astaga, ini monumen." sadarnya. Aku menatap Donghae heran "monumen?" "Ne hyung, ini monumen / tugu guru dan murid untuk mengenang sekolah rakyat korban bom atom. Setidaknya itu yang dituliskan di penjelasan itu.." jelas Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk huruf jepang yang terukir rapi di monumen itu. "Kyu.. Apa itu sekolah rakyat?" tanyaku tak mengerti "sekolah rakyat itu, SD zaman dulu hyung.. Di museum tadi di jelaskan."

Eunhyuk POV end

Donghae POV

Sekolah rakyat ?

' "/Mii-Chan datang dari sekolah.." '

' "/Pagi itu.. Teman-teman dan Bu Guru... Bermain di halaman sekolah.. Tapi... Kemudian munculah sinar yang sangat terang.. Dan membuat Mii.. Teman-teman.. Bu Guru.. Dan orang-orang di kelas.. Menjadi hitam../" '

Astaga! Tidak mungkin..

"ada apa Donghae? Kau seperti kaget begitu?" Eunhyuk menepuk pundakku pelan, membuat aku sadar akan bayang-bayang ucapan Mii tadi.

"Hyukkie-ah.. "

"Ne?"

"Mii.. Aku rasa dia.. Dia adalah korban waktu bom atom di jatuhkan disini .." jawabku ragu-ragu

"MWO?!" Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung membulatkan matanya, menatap satu sama lain dan berakhir dengan menatapku tak percaya "haha, kau tidak bercandakan noona?" Kyuhyun tertawa hambar lalu memastikan apa yang dikatakan olehku benar.

"Aku tau monumen ini.. Aku pernah membaca di internet, dan di dekat sini ada SD. Selain itu, para murid di SD itu menjadi korban bom atom pada saat itu. Jika di total, korban jiwa dari SD itu adalah 400 orang. Kebanyakan guru wanita dan murid kelas 1 & 2 SD yang mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan" aku menatap Eunhyuk yang terus menatapku dengan raut penasarannya "Ke-kenapa hanya murid kelas 1 dan 2 saja yang ada disini?" "aish hyung, apa kau tak pernah membaca ? Walaupun aku tukang main game, aku saja tau!" sindir dongsaeng tampan nan sengakku ini "haish! Jangan menyindirku! Kalau kau tau , jelaskan padaku!" bentak Eunhyuk. Ya ampun, dasar childish sekali anak dua di hadapanku ini.

"Perang seringkali ada bagian dimana penyerangan berasal dari udara. Oleh karena itu, hanya murid-murid kelas 3 ke atas yang di ungsikan ke kampung-kampung. Kalau anak yang lebih kecil tetap bersama orang tua! Kau paham tidak ?" "itu benar.. Apa yang kau katakan benar anak muda.."

Aku, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah suara. Kami kaget bukan main, ternyata kita bertemu orang Jepang yang bisa berbahasa korea !

"Aa-Annyeonghasaeyo .." kami bertiga membungkukkan badan kami sopan untuk menyapa namja yang aku rasa umurnya 78 tahun. Namja -atau lebih tepatnya kakek- itu tersenyum menanggapi sapaan kami kemudian berdiri diam di depan patung sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Aku rasa ia berdoa

"ayo kita berdoa juga!" usul Eunhyuk lirih kepadaku dan Kyuhyun. Cepat-cepat kami mengikuti jejak kakek di hadapan kami, berdoa. Berdoa untuk mengenang arwah-arwah korban bom atom 67 tahun yang lalu.

"Adikku berumur 6 tahun ketika ia menjadi korban bom atom pada masa itu.. Kasian, padahal ia baru kelas 1 SD.." ungkapnya setelah kami berempat selesai berdoa.

' 1 SD ? '

"kakek.. Maaf, kalau boleh tahu siapa nama adik kakek?" tanyaku pelan pelan dengan sopan. Kakek itu tersenyum kembali lalu merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan foto berukuran 6x4 yang sudah agak pudar. Di foto itu tertulis namanya dan adiknya dengan huruf hiragana Jepang. Walaupun sudah agak pudar, aku masih bisa membacanya.

' Yuuichi 11 tahun & Mii-chan 6 tahun '

Aku tertegun membaca tulisan di hadapanku ini. Astaga! Mii-chan ? Dan yeoja di foto ini benar benar yeoja kecil yang aku temui tadi ! Mii-chan ! Lalu di sampingnya ada namja (yang aku rasa adalah kakek ini) berparas mirip sekali dengan Eunhyuk !

"Aigo! Muka kakek mirip sekali dengan aku ya ?" teriak Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk muka kakek di foto itu. "Ha? Itu bukannya Mii-chan ?" ucap Eunhyuk tertegun lalunmengambil foto dari tangan kakek itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau Mii-chan ? Memang benar, nama adikku adalah Mii-chan. Sebenarnya nama aslinya adalah Ayumi, tapi aku seringkali memanggilnya Mii-chan. Ini foto kami berdua sebelum aku di ungsikan ke kampung. Pagi hari tanggal 6 Agustus 67 tahun yang lalu, dia pergi ke sekolah.. Aku, yang diungsikan ke kampung tetap selamat.."

Hening.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam di sampingku mendekati Eunhyuk untuk mengamati foto itu dari dekat "benar-benar mirip denganmu Hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Aku, yang entah kenapa sekarang berjalan mengelilingi 'Tugu guru dan murid' menemukan beberapa penjelasan singkat di balik patung pualam ini. Huruf-huruf hiragana Jepang diukir dengan apik dan menghasilkan bacaan :

"Tulang belulang yang besar milik guru berserakan. Di sampingnya, ada tulang belulang kecil."

"Miris.." ucap Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan di belakangku bersama Eunhyuk dan kakek tua itu. Tak terasa air mataku mulai menggenangi pelupuk kedua mataku. Kejadian dan penjelasan yang aku dapat mengenai peristiwa ini terngiang ngiang kembali di kepalaku.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Donghae! Chakkaman!"

Eunhyuk meneriakiku, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku terus berlari menuju toko es krim yang aku datangi tadi siang bersama Eunhyuk.

"/Selamat siang../" sapa pramuniaga dengan sopan. "/berikan aku es krim sebanyak uang ini !/" titahku sambil mengeluarkan beberapa uang jajanku. Tentu saja tidak aku habiskan, aku kan hanya mengambil beberapa "/ini es krimnya.. Terima kasih atas pembeliannya../" pramuniaga itu memberiku 3 es krim saja. Karena uangku hanya cukup segini.

Dengan susah payah aku berlari menuju ke tempat yang sepi, tapi sejuk karena di lindungi oleh pohon-pohon rindang yang tertata rapi di sepangjang jalan.

"Mii.." aku memanggilnya pelan. "/keluarlah.. Aku.. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu../" ucapku pelan

SRIING..

Tiba-tiba yeoja kecil (yang ternyata adalah Mii-chan) muncul di hadapanku. Muka Mii berbeda dengan tadi. Kali ini, Mii muncul dengan kulit dan raut muka yang pucat. Astaga, aku yang notabene adalah PENAKUT dan TAKUT HANTU langsung merinding di tempat.

Aku menarik nafasku lalu ku hembuskan perlahan.

"/Mii! Ini, aku berikan kamu es krim! Dan ini semua buat kamu lho../" Mii diam tak bergeming. Sorot matanya memandangku tajam. Aigo, aku takut sekarang. Benar-benar takut.

"Noona!" aku mendengar Kyuhyun meneriaki namaku, aku menoleh kearahnya dan Eunhyuk dan kakek itu dan memasang tatapan 'Jangan kesini!' . Seolah mengerti, mereka bertiga diam di tempat dan tidak mendekatiku.

"/Mii-chan.. Ini es krim untukmu.. Juga untuk teman dan guru-gurumu.. Sebetulnya, seandainya aku memiliki uang yang banyak, aku akan membelikan mereka semua satu-satu.. Berhubung uangku tidak mencukupi../"

Tes.. Es krim yang aku pegang tiga-tiganya mulai meleleh satu persatu. Aigo, eotthokke ?

"Mii-chan.." aku mulai terisak. Tapi, seseorang menghampiriku dan menepuk pundakku "Arigatou.." kakek itu mengambil salah satu es krim ditanganku. Lalu berlutut di hadapan Mii-chan

"/Mii.. Kau baru kali ini kan memakan es krim ?/" kakek itu tersenyum ramah kepada adik kesayangannya yang telah tiada itu. "baru kali ini?" aku tertegun mendengar perkataan kakek itu. Baru kali ini ?

"apa yang baru kali ini Hae?" aku merasakan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun mendekatiku.

"Mii.. Mii baru kali ini makan es krim.." jawabku sambil terus membawa es krim yang mulai menetes kembali di tanganku

"/Ayumi.. Ini untukmu../" mendengar perkataan sang kakak, Mii-chan mendekati kakek itu dan mengambil es krim itu. Ia jilat es krim itu perlahan, lalu tersenyum.

"Ah!" aku, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk memekik pelan akibat es krim yang ada di kedua tanganku melayang ke udara. Dan aku bisa melihat, es krim itu menjadi sangat banyak ketika melayang. Ternyata..

"/ah! Aku mau es krim itu!/" "/bu guruu.. Ken mengambil es krimkuu hueeee/"

Aku, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan kakek itu menengadah keatas langit. Dan bisa dilihat kalau diatas langit itu seperti banyak sekali murid murid seumuran Mii-chan dan gurunya sedang bahagia karena mendapat es krim dariku. "aku tidak bermimpikan?" Kyuhyun mengucek kedua matanya dengan kasar, seakan ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Mii-chan, seiring es krim itu melayang ke langit, tubuh yeoja mungil itu juga ikut-ikut melayang ke langit sambil tersenyum kearah kami berempat.

PLOOP!

Mii menghilang. Anak-anak kecil dan gurunya yang berada diatas langit pun menghilang.

Topi milik Eunhyuk yang aku pinjamkan ke Mii-chan jatuh ke tanah. Aku mengambilnya.

"Mii.. Kau pasti senang ya.. Sudah bisa makan es krim bersama-sama dengan teman-teman dan gurumu.. Kau pasti akan bahagia di sana.." aku bermonolog ria sambil menengadah keatas langit sambil memegang topi Eunhyuk.

"Gwenchana Hae-ah?" aku menoleh ke sampingku, menatap namja yang aku sukai dan cintai selama ini. tak terasa air mataku tak dapat di bendung.

"HUAAAAAAA! HYYUUKKIEEE!" aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku memeluk Eunhyuk dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat dia hampir saja jatuh akibat ulahku. "Aigo! Noona, kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun menghampiriku. Tetapi, tetap saja. Aku tetap menangis.

"terima kasih ya.. Kalian bertiga baik sekali.." ucap Kakek itu yang kini tengah berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. Aku melepaskan pelukanku ke Eunhyuk lalu menatap kakek itu "hiks.. Iya kek.. Sama-sama.. Hiks.." aku menyeka air mataku yang terus saja mengalir di pipiku yang chubby ini. "Hae-ah.. Uljimma..." Eunhyuk menghapus air mataku juga dengan ibu jarinya. "Iya Hyukkie.. Aku udah gak nangis kok.." ucapku walaupun nyatanya, air mataku terus keluar.

"Noona.. Aku lapar.." keluh Kyuhyun sambil memegang perutnya dengan tatapan memelas "ah.. Iya, kita belum makan ya? Baiklah.. Kita makan okonomiyaki saja yuk di situ." ucapku setelah tenang sambil menunjuk kedai okonomiyaki yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. "Kakek mau ikut ?" ajak Kyuhyun sopan. Tetapi, kakek itu malah menggeleng pelan "tidak usah. Terima kasih untuk hari ini.. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu Mii-chan walau sebentar karena kalian.." ia membungkukkan badannya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Kakek, apakah ketika kau dan Mii-chan mengambil foto bersama adalah hari dimana kakek dan Mii-chan terakhir bertemu?" tanyaku sebelum berpisah "Ya. Itu adalah hari dimana aku terakhir bertemu dengannya. Kemudian, setelah beberapa minggu kemudian jatuhlah bom atom itu ke kota Hiroshima. Walaupun aku di kampung, aku masih bisa merasakan radiasi yang di pancarkan oleh bom atom tersebut.."

Aku, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk terhenyak mendengarkan penjelasan Kakek ini. "yah.. Setelah kejadian tersebut aku mendengar bahwa Mii-chan meninggal akibat bom itu. Mendengarnya, aku merasa terpukul. Tapi, perasaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, aku belajar dengan keras demi menjadi orang yang dapat memajukan Jepang suatu hari nanti. Kemudian, saat lulus SMA aku mendapat beasiswa kuliah di Korea sepenuhnya dari pemerintah karena prestasiku." "dan karena itulah kau bisa berbahasa Korea kek ?" tanya Eunhyuk "ya.." kakek itu tersenyum kembali "baiklah.. Terima kasih atas semuanya hari ini kek.." aku membungkukkan badanku, lalu di ikuti Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk "sama-sama anak muda.. Baiklah, sampai jumpa.." Kakek itu membungkuk lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga di depan monumen. "Yuuk makan! Aku lapar!" ajak Eunhyuk sambil menarik tanganku. "aah! Hyukkie! Berhenti menarikku! Aku tak bisa berlari dengan benar kan jadinya?!" protesku "Ya! Hyung! Noona! Tunggu aku!"

Tuhan..  
Terima kasih..  
Kau telah banyak memberiku pelajaran berharga hari ini tentang betapa pentingnya nilai keluarga. Aku berjanji, aku akan menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti Kakek itu menyayangi Mii-chan..

"Kyu! Ayo! Jangan lama-lama!" aku jadi ikut-ikutan menarik Kyuhyun kan akibat namja di depanku ini. Huh dasar. "Ne ne Noonaku yang cantik! Kajjaaaaa!"

Donghae POV end

~OMAKE~

3 bulan kemudian..

"Donghae!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

BRUUK!

"Ya! Hyukkie-ah, bisa tidak kau tidak berlarian di koridor sekolah? Itu mengganggu tau!" protes Donghae kepada Eunhyuk karena ia berlari-lari di koridor sekolah. Untung saja tidak ada guru disana. Jika ada mungkin Eunhyuk sudah di strap!

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Lihat, Lihat!" Eunhyuk membuka koran hari ini yang ia bawa kepada Donghae dengan tergesa-gesa "ada apa sih?" Donghae memandang Eunhyuk -yang sekarang sudah menjadi namjachingunya setelah pulang dari Hiroshima- dengan tatapan heran

"See? Kau ingat kakek ini kan ? Ternyata dia adalah diplomat dari Jepang yang tinggal di Korea! Dia adalah Kakek Yuuichi! Kakak dari Ayumi!" Eunhyuk mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan tidak santai. Donghae terus mengamati berita yang Eunhyuk tunjuk tadi. "ia.. Ia me.. me.. meninggal hari ini ?" Donghae sedikit kaget akibat berita yang telah ia baca. "Ne.. Ia meninggal.. Meninggal Hae.." Nada penyesalan terlihat sekali dari Eunhyuk. Donghae, yang tidak bisa menahan air matanya langsung memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat "Hiks.. Kakek itu pasti senang.. Hiks.. Karena ia bisa bertemu dengan Mii-chan kembali.." Donghae tersenyum (sambil terisak) di dalam pelukan Eunhyuk. "Ya.. Pasti dia bahagia.."

Mereka berdua terus berpelukan di depan kelas mereka sampai bel istirahat selesai.. Dan mengabaikan banyaknya pasang mata yang melihat lovey-dovey couple.

~THE END!~


End file.
